1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element such as a laser diode (LD), and more particularly, to a surface emitting laser element having an active layer sandwiched between resonator mirrors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a module of a light source device for causing light from an excitation light source to be efficiently irradiated onto phosphor has been conventionally known. Excitation light from an excitation light source 131, which is a laser diode, is concentrated on an entrance port 136a of a mirror surface box 136 by a condensing lens 132. The excitation light then enters the mirror surface box 136 to excite phosphor 133. Of a bundle of rays having entered into the mirror surface box 136, a bundle of rays transmitted through the phosphor 133 is reflected by a dichroic filter 137 to irradiate the phosphor 133 again and thereby excite the phosphor 133. Furthermore, a bundle of rays reflected by the phosphor 133 in the bundle of rays having entered into the mirror surface box 136 is reflected by a reflector 139 attached to an inner surface of the mirror surface box 136 to irradiate the phosphor 133 again and thereby excite the phosphor 133. In this manner, the bundle of rays having entered into the mirror surface box 136 can be irradiated onto the phosphor 133 without waste. Thus, the use efficiency of emitted light from the excitation light source 131 can be improved (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-43109).